


Shall we?

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [29]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: Huh, I didn't know where this came from but I'm kinda drunk.





	Shall we?

Nerevar watched her pace, chewing frantically on her nail. A habit she hated but picked up within the last few days. Aidrian had just up and left, deciding that he was going to face Alduin without so much of a goodbye, just a simple note saying that he was off to face his destiny.

“I’m going to kill him. I’m gonna stick Hopesfire down his throat and Trueflame up his arse and cook him. There’s bound to be some Bosmer around, they'll eat him.”

“Quite the plan.” Nerevar mused, but then quickly straightened his face when she turned on him.

“Just wait until I’m done with him. You’re next.” Her eyes had began to crinkle around the edges, and he tilted his head to the side, placing his hands onto her shoulders. She visibly began to relax a little, then sagged against his chest, a choked sob escaping her throat. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, threading his fingers through her hair and shushing her softly.

“You need to relax a little, stop worrying about things you cannot control. His fate, our fate, is out of our hands. You should know this.”

“Very reassuring.” She grumbled, pulling her head back to wipe her snot on her sleeve, “He could have at least told us he was going. That’s the courteous thing to do.”

Nerevar snorted, “Hypocrite. You did the exact same thing.”

She unwrapped a hand from his waist and held a finger up, “Correction, I didn’t have very many people to worry about me. They at least knew I was going through rumours. The people didn’t care until I had... They didn’t worry until it was over.”

Nerevar smiled a little, planting a small kiss onto her finger, “I worried, and I was there.”

Her face softened considerably, the hard lines she had gathered over the last few days were almost gone, “I know. I know you did.” She pulled away and sighed, running a hand through her hair, “My stomach is in knots, I can’t sleep. What else am I supposed to do except worry?”

Nerevar shrugged, “I can distract you. Please, you are going to get an infection in one of your nail beds if you keep going like this.”

  
She threw her hands up, “Fine, what do you propose? That is quite the claim you’re making.” Her tone was very uninterested, she doubted anything could distract her at that moment. Already she had thrown up, but if that was the cheese from the night before she couldn’t tell.

He motioned to the bed, “Koht to stop, otherwise, your desire is my command.”

She worried at her lip for a moment, glancing between the bed and his face.

He took a daring step forward, pulling her lip from her teeth, “Stop. Consider it, you know I am never too far behind.”

 


End file.
